vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
LUVORATORRRRRY!
LUVORATORRRRRY! ist ein Song von Giga-P ,in Zusammenarbeit mit Reol und wird von Megpoid Gumi und Kagamine Rin gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song wurde für das VOCALOID CLUB Event VOCALOID LABORATORY (VOCALAB) geschrieben. Dieses Lied hat die Hall of Fame erreicht. Lyrics Japanisch= 振り切ったメーター　プログラミング 「好き」なんてね　お決まりの文句 ボルト？ナット？そんなんじゃ Bad 君に視線　戦況は危険 高鳴ってく鼓動　射止めてよ　you know? 色仕掛けのフロウで　おとすのよメロウ 君君だけ SICK させちゃう　verse KICK! ねぇこっち向いて　Give us kiss! 嘘つきな唇で　もっとあたしを騙してみせてよ 君じゃなきゃヤダなんて　ワガママももっと言わせて？ （DANCE!!） 恋は連覇、百戦錬磨とか 嘘ついて　嘯（うそぶ）いて　傾いて　fall down 君はいつも通りの　困り顔向けて 「はいはい」「ちょっと聞いてるの！？」 でも　そんなとこも憎めないから 一枚上な君に　うたれちゃうから 言い返せない　とても言えない！ 君に見せる怒った face は fake Wow...yeah...Wow... もっとあたしに縋（すが）ってよ More More　欲しがってよ （Love me　Love me　Love me Do!） （Give me　Give me　Give me Hug!） もっとあたしに困ってよ Wanna Wanna Be　せがんでよ （Love me　Love me　Love me Do!） （Give me　Give me　Give me Hug!） Love Me　Baby　Baby Give Me　Very　Very 息吐く間もないほどに　どうぞやっちゃって Beasty　Gimmick　Gimmick Knock Out　Gimmi　Gimmi このまま壊されたい　Knock Down Love Me　Baby　Baby Give Me　Very　Very 息もできないようなやつ　かましてやって |-|Romaji= Furi kitta me~ta~ puroguramingu "Suki" nantene okimari no monku Boruto? Satto? sonnanja bad Kimi ni shisen senkyou wa kiken Taka natteku kodou itomete yo you know? Iroji kake no furou de otosu no yo merou Kimi kimi dake sick sasechau verse kick! Nee kocchi muite give-us kiss! Usotsuki na kuchibiru de Motto atashi wo damashite misete yo Kimi janakya yada nante Wagamama mo motto iwaseteeeee? (Dance!) Koi wa renba, hyakusen renma toka Usotsuite usobuite katamuite fall down Kimi wa itsumo doori no komari gao mukete "Hai hai" "chotto kiiteruno!?" Demo sonna tokomo nikume nai kara Ichimai ue na kimi ni utarechau kara Ii kaese nai totemo ienai! Kimi ni miseru okotta face wa fake Motto atashi ni sugatte yo More more hoshigatte yo (Love me love me love me do!) (Give me give me give me hug!) Motto atashi ni komatte yo Wanna wanna be segande yo (Love me love me love me do!) (Give me give me give me hug!) Love me baby baby Give me very very Ikitsuku mamo nai Hodo ni douzo yacchatte Beasty gimmick gimmick Knock out gimmi gimmi Kono mama Kowasaretai kock down Love me baby baby Give me very very Ikimo dekinai Youna yatsuka mashite yatte Beasty gimmick gimmick Knock out gimmi gimmi Kono mama Kowasaretai kock down Atashi no koe wo motto kiite Kimi no kotoba de madowasete yo baby Puroguramu saretanja imi ga nai Hoshii nowa atashi dakeni muketa Tsuyogatte bakka nano my mind Honto wa kidzuite ndesho? My daring Entarupi~ kawatte Why!? mou wakannai yo Tada kimi ga soba ni irebaii noni (Dance!) Love me baby baby Give me very very Iki tsuku mamonai Hodo ni douzo yacchatte Beasty gimmick gimmick Knock out gimmi gimmi Kono mama Kowasaretai kock down Love me baby baby Give me very very Ikimo dekinai Youna yatsuka mashite yatte Beasty gimmick gimmick Knock out gimmi gimmi Kono mama Kowasaretai knock down |-|Englisch= Free from the meter programming "I like you," just kidding― The usual complaints Bolts? Nuts? They’re all just Bad My gaze on you, a dangerous war My chest pounding; Shoot an arrow in my heart, you know? I’ll use my feminine charms and take you down, bitch Only you, you make me SICK, so here’s this verse, KICK! Hey, look over at me! Give us kiss! （DANCE!!） With the lips of a liar, show me the limits of your deceit I won’t take anyone but you And more- Won’t you let me be even more selfish? Love’s a winning streak, only for seasoned veterans Spout lies, show off, lean and fall down You turn, giving me your usual troubled face "Yeah, yeah." "Hey, are you even listening?!" But, I can’t bring myself to hate that part of you, and you’re a step above, you’d hit me I can’t talk back, I just can’t say a thing! The angry face I show you is fake Wow…yeah…Wow… Rely on me even more Desire even more, more （Love me　Love me　Love me Do!） （Give me　Give me　Give me Hug!） Trouble yourself over me even more I want, want you to bother me for it （Love me　Love me　Love me Do!） （Give me　Give me　Give me Hug!） Love Me　Baby　Baby Give Me　Very　Very Please, go ahead, do it so rough there’s no time to breathe Beasty　Gimmick　Gimmick Knock Out　Gimmi　Gimmi I wanna be destroyed with us as we are right now Knock Down Love Me　Baby　Baby Give Me　Very　Very Take that unbreathing thing and force it in my mouth I wanna be destroyed with us as we are right now Knock Down Listen to my voice even more Lead me astray with your words, If you’ve been programmed to do so, Baby, it’s all meaningless You know what I want? I, I alone to be the subject of your LOVE In my mind, I keep pretending to be tough But you’ve realized the truth, right, my Darling? A change in enthalpy, “Why?!” I don’t know what’s going on anymore All I want is for you to be next to me （DANCE!!） Love Me　Baby　Baby Give Me　Very　Very Please, go ahead, do it so rough there’s no time to breathe Beasty　Gimmick　Gimmick Knock Out　Gimmi　Gimmi I wanna be destroyed with us as we are right now Knock Down Love Me　Baby　Baby Give Me　Very　Very Take that unbreathing thing and force it in my mouth Beasty　Gimmick　Gimmick Knock Out　Gimmi　Gimmi I wanna be destroyed with us as we are right now Knock Down Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Giga-P